Echoes
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Hearing an unusual noise in the hallway after midnight, Junpei goes to investigate only to get the shock of his lifetime.


Echoes

By Jackie Almasy

_When was the last time you thought of me_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory_

_I often think about where I would roam_

_More I do, the less I know_

_-Adele, "Don't You Remember"_

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Junpei raised both arms and rested them beneath his head. Sleep was evasive for the first time in days. Normally around this time, SEES would be heading deep into Tartarus to fight Shadows and hoping to lower their numbers.<p>

However, the night before after returning to the dorm, Hamuko had asked the group for tomorrow night to herself.

Junpei stared up at the ceiling with a slight frown. She had looked nervous and twitchy, clutching her hands tightly behind her back. Mitsuru had looked to Hamuko and merely nodded. The look of sheer relief that spread over Hamuko's face made Junpei curious at to what was so important.

He got a clue to his intrigues the following day after school. As soon as classes had been dismissed for the day, Hamuko's disposition had turned from focused and calm to flustered and edgy. Putting her books and notepad back into her carrier, the doors to the classroom opened. The squealing of the girls in the junior class had almost made him deaf.

Akihiko walked in and began looking around. Grinning from ear to ear, Junpei propped his feet up on his desk and waved his hand.

"Yo! Senpai!"

Looking over, Akihiko held onto his jacket tightly as he strut foreword. As intentional as his walk may have been, Junpei watched as the girls all seemed to giggle and blush in mad adorning of their sports idol. Good looking, cool composure, and a lady's man. What man wouldn't want all those girls flocking around them?

"Hey Junpei." Walking right passed his desk, Akihiko stopped to smile at Hamuko. "Ready?"

Looking up from her chair, Junpei watched with a confused look as the blush spread across her face. Then the smile she emitted to him got him thinking. Was it possible…?

"Y-Yeah." Hamuko replied shyly. Standing from her seat, she looked around nervously before seeing Akihiko extend his hand. In Junpei's mouth could have fallen to the floor in shock at that moment, it would have. Amidst the squeals, outcries, and shrieks of shock, dozens of students watched in awe at the sight of the senior taking Hamuko's hand gently and lead her out of the room.

Turning over in his bed, Junpei couldn't help but still think of how shocking it was so find out that Akihiko was in a relationship with her. It was then that Junpei's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise coming from out in the hallway.

Eying the door, Junpei pushed the blanket and sheet off of his body. Walking quickly to the door, Junpei opened the door quietly a crack.

The dark hallway was hardly empty. Through the crack in the door, Junpei did everything he could to hold in his gasp of shock. Pushed up against the door opposite of his across the hall, Akihiko pressed Hamuko's form into the wood.

In the darkness, Akihiko did everything he could to keep the noise to a minimum as he kissed her lips deeply and sweetly. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other along her back, the high school senior could barely control his breathing as the kisses slowly became more intense. Though still fully clothed, the young man couldn't hide his growing appreciation for the form he was feeling right up against his chest.

Hamuko's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Never having experienced anything like this before, the young junior relied heavily on instinct to react. Despite how embarrassing and addicting this new situation was all at the same time, she felt deep in her heart that this was right.

Tilting her head into the kisses, Hamuko whimpered openly but softly as she felt Akihiko experiment with his lips. Moving his kisses along her jaw and chin, Hamuko felt her eyes shudder before falling down completely. Leaning her head back against the door, she couldn't stop the growth in volume of her whimper at feeling Akihiko's lips on her neck.

"A-Aki…"

Running her fingers through his white hair, Hamuko opened her eyes in time to feel him reach up and begin to untie her red bow along her neck.

Junpei watched with an insatiable curiosity through the crack in the door. The blush growing across his face was getting redder by the minute. As was the dread of what would happen to his physical body and potential future should his senpai catch him staring at the private moment.

Panting heatedly against her neck, Akihiko brought his hands to the wooden door. Clenching them tightly together, he spoke as softly as he could.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away."

Bringing his face up to hers, their gazes met and merely stared at one another for a few moments. Hamuko closed her eyes as she felt him cup her cheek with his hand. The black leather gloves were warm and inviting. Perhaps almost too inviting.

"I don't want to go." She surprised even herself with the bold declaration.

Leaning in to kiss her softly once, Akihiko looked at the door before back to her.

"Will you…" He stopped in mid sentence and even in the growing darkness of the hallway, Hamuko could see the spreading red across his cheeks. "Do you want to stay the night? I-I'm not saying I want...you know…"

Groaning mostly out of frustration to himself, he finally spat it out.

"I just want to hold you."

Merely nodding in agreement, Hamuko separated herself from his grasp to open his door as quietly as she could. Slipping in, Akihiko was quick to follow. The door shut behind him and Junpei heard the lock click into place.

Scared to get caught, Junpei shut his own door as quietly as he could. Running a hand along his face, the young man could hardly believe he had witnessed such a sight. Whatever was between them was serious. Really serious.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Junpei dropped his exhausted form back into bed. He wouldn't sleep well tonight. He could only hope what little dreams he did have that night were not filled with the awkward thoughts of peeking in on anymore intimate moments between his leader and senpai.

"_What the hell ever happened to a sock on the doorknob?"_

* * *

><p><em>Quick, short, and simple. I've started playing Persona 3 again to hold me over until Mass Effect 3. As much as I adore the PlayStation 2 version of the game, I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to play the PSP version!<em>

_Got to save my pretty pennies!_

_Reviews are appreciated as it has been months since I attempted to write anything outside the M rating._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES are copyrighted by Atlus. I own nothing.


End file.
